


Паршивая овца

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Knives Out (2019), Political Animals
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drug Use (Implied), Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Рэнсома выгоняют из частного колледжа (опять), он разочаровывает дедушку (опять), злит отца (опять). Встреча с Ти Джеем – это то, что надо, чтобы сделать этот день чуть лучше.
Relationships: Hugh "Ransom" Drysdale/Thomas "T.J." Hammond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Паршивая овца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552331) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Рэнсома вышвыривают из колледжа не в первый и даже не в третий раз. Впрочем, он уверен, что именно за этот дедушка бы им гордился. Не так-то просто избежать наказания за идеальное преступление. А оно было идеальным, учитывая, что пытаясь доказать его вину, выперли его совсем не за это.

Дерьмово, но Рэнсом любит свою жизнь.

Он заходит в дом и, проскользнув мимо домработницы, идет на кухню. Припрятанная упаковка печенья лежит нетронутая, он берет ее и направляется прямо к кабинету Харлана. Тот сидит за столом, очки сдвинуты на макушку, а взгляд устремлен в никуда. Рэнсом любит маму, терпит отца и ненавидит всю остальную семейку, кроме, возможно, Мег. 

Но Харлан.

Харлана он любит.

Он не успевает даже присесть, когда Харлан заговаривает. Рэнсом вскрывает упаковку печенья как можно тише, потому что ему придётся послушать.

– Шантаж, а?

Рэнсом усмехается. 

– Это же классика, признай.

– Ох, безусловно. Возможно банально, но все же. Определенно старый прием.

Его улыбка немного меркнет.

– А что бы ты сделал?

Харлан опускает очки и пристально смотрит на Рэнсома. 

– Мой дорогой мальчик. Я бы избежал наказания за убийство.

* * *

– Опять? – отец орет. – Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так, ты, маленький кусок дерьма? Думаешь, мы тут деньги не считаем...

Ренсом перебивает. 

– Это деньги дедушки.

– Поэтому ты доводишь до того, что тебя выгоняют из каждого колледжа, в который мы тебя пристраиваем? Из-за _наркотиков_?

– Можем ли мы сосредоточиться на том, что нашего сына шантажируют?

– Из-за того, что он сделал!

– Я _этого_ не делал.

– Ну, мы знаем причину, почему тебя не обвинили именно в _этом_.

Рэнсом резко вдыхает, и обстановка в комнате накаляется. Мама смотрит на отца с чистой яростью во взгляде.

– Ричард.

– Что? Или это то, о чем мы не говорим? Ты думаешь, это для кого-то секрет?

Рэнсом выпрямляет свою обычно сутулую спину и смотрит на отца.

– Не всем дано гоняться за молодыми девушками.

– Молодые парни лучше?

Он поднимается и делает шаг в сторону отца. Рэнсом знает, что может произвести впечатление, если захочет, он расправляет плечи и выпрямляется в полный рост, хотя его позвоночник протестующе хрустит. Отец всего на несколько сантиметров ниже, но этого достаточно.

– Знаешь, забавно, что именно ты обвиняешь меня, что я живу за счет твоей щедрости, хотя мы все знаем, что ты, в лучшем случае, трофейный муж. А это забавно, учитывая, что ты оказался хуевым призом.

– Так, достаточно, – его мать выплевывает слова, заставляя обоих замолчать. – Достаточно. Рэнсом, уходи. – Она не дает ему вымолвить ни слова, наставив на него палец. – Иди в свою комнату. Иди покатайся на машине. Просто уходи, прежде чем кто-то скажет то, о чем пожалеет.

Рэнсом фыркает от смеха. 

– Это вряд ли.

– Рэнсом.

Он воспринимает это как предупреждение, хватает свой пиджак и выходит из дома. В голове ничего, кроме желания сесть в машину и убраться подальше. В глубине души он подумывает о том, чтобы вернуться к Харлану и переночевать там одну или две ночи. По крайней мере, поддразнивание Марты займет его на некоторое время.

Вместо этого он направляется в Бостон. Слова отца раздражают, хотя они и правдивы. Но все же насчет «молодых» он не согласен. Когда дело касается партнеров, Рэнсом очень щепетилен. Ему нравятся хорошенькие юные мордашки, но к ним нужны ещё и мозги. Он хочет кого-то под стать себе: равный ум, такое же пристрастие к ядовитому сарказму и полный пиздец в голове.

Ребята в колледже никчемные, у них нет ничего, кроме положения и денег, которые заработали не они. Рэнсом признает, что у него есть и то и другое, на самом деле он наслаждается этим, но это не все, что у него есть. Однажды он позволит кому-то это увидеть.

* * *

Он узнает его, как только видит.

Они из разных кругов, но всегда где-то рядом, хотя никогда не сталкиваются лицом к лицу. Его зачисляют в колледж, из которого только что выгнали Рэнсома, или наоборот – Рэнсом приходит в колледж, откуда того выгнали, но они ни разу не встречались. До настоящего момента.

Этот взгляд Рэнсом распознает даже в темноте. В его глазах черный блеск блаженства, он явно под кайфом. Только самая лучшая наркота для сына президента. Он не один, но Рэнсом утаскивает стул от чужого стола, игнорируя возмущение, разворачивает его и садится перед столом, прямо напротив своей жертвы.

Цель.

Месть.

– Это частная вечеринка, чувак.

Рэнсом игнорирует парня. Он знает, как обращаться с дилером. Они словно прислуга. Они здесь тогда, когда Рэнсому от них что-то надо. Когда он сам их позвал. 

– Ти Джей Хэммонд собственной персоной.

Ти Джей фокусирует на нем взгляд, но в глазах ни тени узнавания, хотя Рэнсом знает, что Ти Джей в курсе, кто он. О Рэнсоме слагают легенды, Ти Джей не может не знать. Он переводит взгляд на сидящего рядом парня.

– Проваливай.

– Что, прости?

Ти Джей протягивает пакетик с белым порошком и щелкает пальцами в его направлении.

– Проваливай. Забирай свою дозу и возвращайся домой.

– Ты издеваешься? Из-за _него_?

Рэнсом улыбается широко и угрожающе. 

– Ты слышал. Будь хорошим мальчиком и исчезни. Теперь у него появились дела поинтереснее.

Мгновение парень смотрит на него, потом до него доходит, что его отвергли, и если он задержится, то Рэнсом с удовольствием сам от него избавится. Он смотрит на Рэнсома дольше, чем следовало бы, но потом ретируется. Рэнсом разворачивается к Ти Джею.

Тот внимательно на него смотрит.

– Надеюсь, ты подошел не из-за этого. – Он поворачивает голову вслед уходящему парню, но Рэнсом понимает, что он имеет в виду исключительно пакетик с дозой. – Срывая вечеринку, не стоит рассчитывать на подарки.

– Я никогда не прихожу с пустыми руками. 

Если Рэнсом что-то принимает, то это таблетки, потому что он не собирается оставлять улики, которые вообще можно найти. Он занимался исследованиями для своего деда, а вырасти внуком Харлана Тромби без обширных познаний про убийства невозможно.

Патрисия Корнуэлл* и Билл Кертис** даже рядом с Рэнсомом Драйсдейлом не стояли.

Он достает контейнер и трясет им. Взгляд Ти Джея соскальзывает на коробочку, бренчание таблеток о пластик словно песня сирены для настоящего наркомана. Обычно Рэнсом не связывается с такими, но он, как известно, допускает исключения. Некоторые из них лишь подтверждают правило. Но некоторые стоят того, чтобы рискнуть.

Что-то подсказывает, что это как раз такой случай.

– Потанцуем, Ти Джей Хэммонд?

Ти Джей смотрит на кашемировое пальто и шарф Рэнсома, его синие вельветовые штаны, свитер. 

– Ты одет не для танцев.

– А для чего я одет?

– Для проблем, – Ти Джей пожимает плечами. – Мой обычный наряд. 

Рэнсом ухмыляется и крепко хватается за протянутую Ти Джеем руку, чтобы поднять его на ноги.

– Сначала потанцуем. И тогда увидим, в какое количество неприятностей мы сможем попасть.

* * *

Он прижимает Ти Джея к стене и вздёргивает его руки над головой. Несмотря на всё его позерство, Ти Джей сдается добровольно, отчаянно. Он позволяет Рэнсому трахать свой рот языком, позволяет раздвинуть ноги, позволяет кусать, лизать шею, ставить засосы.

Ти Джей упирается крепким стояком в его бедро и издает восхитительные звуки, которые Рэнсом впитывает, словно уникальный, созданный только для него наркотик. Он отпускает руки Ти Джея, но они так и остаются наверху, и Рэнсом довольно стонет. Его ладони скользят по бокам Ти Джея, комкают край его рубашки, а потом сдёргивают её и отбрасывают в сторону.

– Мы… Ох, блядь, – стонет Ти Джей, выгибаясь в его руках, – в холле.

– Есть возражения? – Рэнсом сильно кусает его в основание шеи, и Ти Джей трется об него.

– Блядь нет. О господи.

Рэнсом смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Руки Ти Джея все еще над головой, пальцы сжаты в кулаки. Боже, сила опьяняет. Не медля ни секунды, Рэнсом наклоняется, перекидывает Ти Джея через плечо и открывает дверь квартиры. Ему все равно, что ключ остается в двери, тут есть гребаный швейцар. Все, что его интересует, – содрать с Ти Джея всю одежду и добраться до спальни.

Лицом Ти Джей утопает в свитере Рэнсома, но даже в таком положении все равно пытается тереться о него. Рэнсом бросает Ти Джея на кровать, тот отскакивает от матраса и падает обратно, раскинув ноги и руки в стороны. Рэнсом встает на колени между его ног и расстегивает его узкие джинсы. Хватает за пояс и стаскивает их вместе с трусами, слишком быстро, слишком нетерпеливо.

Он смотрит на Ти Джея и коварно ухмыляется, когда тот выгибается и стонет. Его возбужденный, толстый, налившийся кровью член лежит на животе. Рэнсом облизывается, стягивает через голову свитер и отбрасывает его в сторону.

– Ты будешь охуенно смотреться на моем члене.

– Прямо сейчас ты просто пиздишь, – голос Ти Джея хриплый, одурманенный коксом и возбуждением. – Найди своему рту достойное применение. 

– О, я найду, и ты не пожалеешь.

Рэнсом не разговаривает во время секса. Он считает, что каждый толчок, прикосновение и поцелуй-укус говорят все, что нужно. Ему нравится сила тишины, в которой у тех, кого он трахает, начисто сносит крышу. Ему нравится, когда они рыдают и умоляют. После грубого поцелуя он встает на ноги и раздевается. Взгляд Ти Джея скользит по нему, Рэнсом облизывает губы, и уголки рта приподнимаются в улыбке.

– Если только ты не предпочитаешь боль, то, возможно, захочешь достать смазку и презервативы.

Рэнсом ухмыляется, и это обычное его выражение лица, но что-то в Ти Джее делает ухмылку чуть более искренней. А когда Ти Джей, прежде чем потянуться к тумбочке у кровати, окончательно стягивает с себя джинсы и трусы, Рэнсом улыбается по-настоящему. В тумбочке внушительный набор смазок, презервативов и игрушек, и ему нравится, что, когда Ти Джей разворачивается, на его лице нет и намека на смущение.

Вместо этого его глаза темны и горят возбуждением, когда он смотрит на Рэнсома. Целая куча людей падала к его ногам, всем своим видом показывая, что он богатый и сексуальный, так что взгляд Ти Джея ему знаком. Но даже будучи привыкшим к такой реакции, он достаточно самовлюблен, чтобы каждый раз стопроцентно вестись.

– Хочешь сам это сделать? – спрашивает Ти Джей. – Или боишься запачкать руки?

Рэнсом забирается обратно на кровать, скользит по телу Ти Джея, вырывая из его руки смазку и кидая ее на матрас. Останавливается, когда колени практически упираются в подмышки Ти Джея. Выпрямляется и наклоняется вперед, одной рукой держится за стену, а другой хватает свой член и проводит им по губам Ти Джея.

– Открой пошире, – Ти Джей размыкает губы, и Рэнсом смеется. – Поверь мне, еще шире.

– Самоуверенный говнюк, – усмехается Ти Джей.

– Бесспорно, – Рэнсом игриво поднимает брови и вставляет свой член ему в рот. Ти Джей стонет, прежде чем начать грязно, мокро отсасывать. Рэнсом держится за изголовье кровати, покачивая бедрами, пока Ти Джей принимает его глубже.

Руки Ти Джея сжимают задницу Рэнсома, скользят вверх по животу, спускаются к бедрам. Рэнсом протягивает руку, чтобы обвести контур своего члена во рту Ти Джея, а затем проталкивает два пальца рядом. Тот давится, но продолжает сосать, и Рэнсом начинает двигаться резче. Ти Джей издает великолепные звуки – Рэнсому нравится, когда они издают звуки – сбитое дыхание вперемешку со стонами звучит красиво. Короткие ногти Ти Джея впиваются ему в задницу притягивают ближе, но Рэнсом отстраняется, его член слегка подпрыгивает, выскальзывая изо рта Ти Джея, и легко шлепает его по лицу.

Ти Джей снова стонет, и Рэнсом хищно улыбается.

– Тебе нравится быть униженным? Или ты просто к этому привык?

Ти Джей не отвечает, и Рэнсом берет его член в руку, поглаживает, выкручивает запястье, достигая головки. Вместо слов Ти Джей изгибается, хватается за одеяло под собой, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек.

Рэнсом смеется и отпускает член, игнорируя всхлипы Ти Джея. Он берет смазку, выдавливает на пальцы и проводит ими по дырке Ти Джея. Тот упирается ногами в матрас, сгибая их под таким углом, что Рэнсом без труда находит его простату, прижимается к ней и наблюдает, как Ти Джей содрогается и открывает рот, а его кожа покрывается мурашками. 

От нехитрой ласки Ти Джей выгибается, касаясь кровати только лопатками и ступнями, и Рэнсому приходится придвинуться ближе, чтобы своими плечами удержать ноги Ти Джея широко расставленными. Он видит слезы, собирающиеся в уголках его глаз, и темнеющие от влаги ресницы.

Свободной рукой Рэнсом хватает смазку и вытаскивает палец настолько, чтобы легко было вставить рядом второй. У Ти Джея словно мишень на простате, так легко и безошибочно Рэнсом находит ее снова, заставляя его член сочиться смазкой по всему животу, и она стекает по нему вниз блестящими дорожками.

Он смотрит, как член Ти Джея дергается. Наблюдает, как Ти Джей мотает головой из стороны в сторону, открывая рот, то ли в попытке что-то сказать, то ли всего лишь простонать, но кажется, что его горло не способно издавать какие-либо звуки. Рэнсом вытаскивает пальцы, нащупывает презерватив и, беспечно отерев руку об одеяло, вскрывает упаковку. 

Он раскатывает резинку, отпускает со щелчком и смеется, когда Ти Джей вздрагивает всем телом. Смазывает руку и гладит ею свой член. По бокам Ти Джея стекает смазка, а волосы на висках влажные от слез. Наркотики – это здорово, но, черт, Рэнсом кайфует и от этого тоже. Сила. Страсть. Желание. Видеть, как отчаянно люди нуждаются в нем, умоляют его.

Он врывается в Ти Джея, и, даже не пытаясь замедлиться, засаживает на всю длину. Тот вскрикивает, но тут же обхватывает талию Рэнсома ногами и скрещивает лодыжки у него за спиной. Рэнсом подхватывает его под лопатки, крепко сжимает за плечи и толкается, притягивая ближе. Он трахает его жестко, а целует еще жестче, отстраняясь, лишь когда они начинают задыхаться.

Ти Джей кончает, и Рэнсом прижимается к нему так, что между ними практически не остается места, и еще сильнее стимулирует чувствительный член Ти Джея, зажатый между их телами. Пальцы Ти Джея обхватывают шею Рэнсома сзади, большие скользят по горлу. Рэнсом стонет, громко и страстно, выгибает шею и кончает.

* * *

Несмотря на сперму на животе и высыхающий пот, Рэнсом даже не встает с кровати, чтобы обтереть их обоих. Ти Джей проводит пальцами по животу, размазывая сперму.

– Твои родители надеялись, что тебя похитят? 

– Возможно, – ухмыляется Рэнсом. – Но почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Твое имя***.

– А! Меня назвали в честь первой книги моего дедушки.

– Какой из них? Не то чтобы я их читал, но мой папа большой поклонник.

– «Остановить рассвет», – Рэнсом вздыхает и проводит пальцами по волосам. – У главного героя был сын по имени Хью. Его похитили ради выкупа. Отсюда и имя. Хью Рэнсом Драйсдейл.

– Это отвратительно, – Ти Джей смеется, ладонью прикрывая рот в попытке сдержать смех.

– Да ладно, смейся. Это всего лишь ещё одна семейная шутка. – Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Ти Джея. – Спасибо за секс.

– С превеликим удовольствием.

– Ну, мне было тоже хорошо.

Ти Джей пихает его в плечо, затем приподнимается, опираясь на локоть. Он задумчиво смотрит на Рэнсома.

– Ты занят завтра вечером?

Рэнсом выгибает бровь.

– Я не из тех, кто ищет отношений.

– Ох, да я не собираюсь встречаться с тобой, – Ти Джей ухмыляется совершенно паскудно, его глаза блестят от удовольствия. – Мне просто интересно, мог бы ты прийти на обед и выбесить президента Соединенных Штатов. 

Рэнсом задумывается на мгновение о том, как сильно это разозлит его отца и сколько удовольствия получит от этого его дедушка.

– Ты знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что я там буду.

**Author's Note:**

> *[Патрисия Корнуэл](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D0%BB,_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
> **[Билл Кертис](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%91%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%81,_%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB)  
> ***Рэнсом (англ. Ransom) - с английского переводится как выкуп


End file.
